Hitsukake
|}}Hitsukake is a Human and a former Shinigami that is exiled in the Human World. Appearance He has a very classic style: he uses a long black coat, black pants, a white frilled shirt and black shoes. He has ginger hair and brown eyes. He wears glasses like his brother. Personality He is pretty standard. He is very calm and smart and loves to listen to music or to compose its own. He is a natural observer, finding the smallest flaws and complaining. He doesn't tolerate errors during recitals. Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship Expert: He is very good managing his bow. He is strong with it and seems to be fast, too. He trained with his Bakkōtō's abilities. *'Good Aim:' Since he uses a bow, he has to have a good aim. He seems good with the bow. Great Spiritual Power: He boasts a great amound of energy. Being a former Shinigami, Hitsukake gained experience and energy for battle. Fullbring Dark Melody (ダークメロディー, Dākumerodī): Its focus is his violin. It is a standard violin. His Fullbring has fascinating abilities: he can use different forms of it. First Form Each form has its name. The first form is called "Acute" (アキュとお, Akyutō): It's called like this due to the high pitches a violin can play. In this form, it has the power to interfere with the enemy's nerves and eletric currents of the brain. First Form's Special Ability: *'Body Commands Interference:' It can modify the enemy's movements (Ex: Change the left leg command to the right elbow). The trickier it gets the harder it is the enemy to move. Even though it is a powerful technique, an enemy that is smart can understand the moves and control the body by commanding what corresponds to the part of the body they wanna use. Hitsukake can change the current as many times as he wants and how he wants. Second Form It's called Bow (波, Bō), due to the weapon being a bow. Even though it seems weaker, the bow it's not from a violin, but from a cello and it's black, which is a sign of the amount of concentrated energy. Second Form's Special Ability: *'Devastating Sound Waves:' In this state, he can create sound waves from the bow. The waves are as strong as a Cero and as fast as a Bala. The waves are unleashed by positioning the bow in front of Hitsukake and plucking the chord as if it was a Quincy bow. They usually take a shape similar to the Getsuga Tenshō He can also manipulate the waves' shape to an arrow-like form, being able to make a bow and arrow weapon. *'Cello's Bow Energy Concentration: '''By concentrating energy on his bow, Hitsukake can harden the bow, using it as a sword. It can be as resistant as Hierro. Third Form This form is called Bass (ばす, ''Basū) because of the more bass sounds from the cello. It is a black cello with a bat's wing as a decoration on the side. He uses the bow to play it. Third Form's Special Ability: *'Illusions: '''The cello can create illusions by interfering with the brain. The sound waves disturb the eardrums, making it interpret wrongly the signal and giving mental illusions. *'Mort (French for "Death"): It makes the enemy visualize its death. It makes the enemy paralyze. More coming soon Previous Powers and Abilities '''Bakkōtō Shisui (死水, Shisui): It literally means "Death Water". When Hitsukake releases its power, it possesses him, changing his kimono, hair and eyes color. It also gives himblue face paintings. He can now control water freely and create water freely. Bakkōtō's Special Ability: *'Suishi' (水死, Drowning): This technique makes a big amount of water that has alot of weight and makes th enemy uncouscious due to the lack of oxigen. It can be kept for 7 minutes, enough to make brain damage *'Mizu-ha' (水波, Water Wave): It creates a pressurized water wave that attacks the enemy. *'Mizu Ken' (水剣,'' Water Sword''): It creates a sword made of liquid water in constant movement. It can extend, making water waves. *'Suika' (水化, Hydrification): Hitsukake can turn into water. It is very similar to Mayuri's Liquid Form. History Past in Soul Society Hitsukake was never passionate about Shinigamis. He though they were brutal. He was never an official Shinigami: Shifumaru knew Kenkyūmaru and asked him if he could run an experiment on Bakkōtō's. Kenkyūmaru said it was too dangerous but he would try. At that time, Soul Society was having a crisis over the loss of several Shinigamis. He gave a test-tube with the cells and the material necessary to one of the SRDI's workers and told him to go to the Rukongai during night time, passing the guardians carefully. At 3am of that day, Hitsukake and Shifumaru recieved the scientist that established the place in order to perform the Bakkotō's injection. From that day on, the Bakkōtō grew as Hitsukake grew stronger. He started fighting intruders that passed through Rukongai. Later, he went on trial with the Central 46 along with the laboratory staff. The staff was executed and Hitsukake was exiled with no access to his powers. Category:Human Category:Former Shinigami Category:Former Xcution Member Category:Teacher Category:Fullbringer